<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>E and Aya: Inquiries into Inhibitions by aghastlyapparition</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656918">E and Aya: Inquiries into Inhibitions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition'>aghastlyapparition</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alchemy, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Fantasy, Full Nelson, Large Cock, Magic, Mating Press, Mirror Sex, Sex Magic, Shyness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire-haired dragon girl Aya loves nothing more than a good fuck from her lover, the scientific alchemist E... as long as he makes the first move. What alchemical creations will he bring to the table this time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>E and Aya: Inquiries into Inhibitions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The work was commissioned by December. The characters within belong to them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>E would not fit most people’s definition of a “scientist”. Young, tall, and fit, with a rugged charm and shocking green hair, he fit the bill of a roustabout adventurer more than anything… which was fortunate enough, as his research and odd jobs often led him out into the field on some perilous mission or another. Still, he is a scientist at heart and most comfortable in his cluttered home laboratory, writing down some hypothesis or brewing up a new batch of experimental potions to help him survive when an adventure goes topsy-turvy. That is where he finds himself today, pouring over his latest field notes by the soft blue light emanating from the smoldering hair of his slight-framed female companion, the dragon girl Aya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sits on the edge of his lab table, her feet and the flaming tip of her azure-scaled tail dangling above the floor as she gazes over at the distracted E, wishing desperately for more of his attention but not wanting to disturb his work. Meanwhile, the other figure present in the laboratory, a shapely and scantily clad succubus (and vampire, mind) named Rebby is more than happy to pace impatiently, ranting about some poor fool who caught her ire in the street that morning as she tosses her abundance of thick blonde hair around each time she turns on her heel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I told him to get out of my way, and the damned guy just stood there, staring! It’s like he’s never seen a bloodsucker buying groceries before! Rude, I tell you. Rude!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Rebby pauses mid-step as she takes notice of Aya’s furtive glances and hand wringing in E’s presence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That poor girl, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thinks to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If she doesn’t say anything he’s never going to get the hint. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Well!”, Rebby announces, her tone somewhat stilted. “I’m going to head out and buy some more, uh… rope. We’ll need extra if I don’t want Aya burning it to ashes next time I try and tie her up. Ciao!” With that said, Rebby vacates the lab, slamming the door shut behind her and startling E from his focused reverie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that all about?”, he asks, looking from the door and back to Aya… his eyes drawn immediately across her body of their own accord, taking in the sight of her from head to toe and back up to rest at her ample chest. E never could resist himself when alone with her, and he’d learned early on how to get her going…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scooting his chair back with a screech, E leaves his work behind and steps between Aya’s knees where she sits at the table’s edge. She stammers, nervous to have his powerful frame suddenly so close, and he brings a finger up to her lips to silence her with a gentle shush before sliding it into her waiting mouth. The blue-scaled dragon girl begins to suck on his proffered digit as if by instinct, her wide eyes turned up in yearning toward his as his free hand brushes against her slender shoulder, her collarbone, working its way down between her breasts in a light caress before before pulling away just shy of the soft mound waiting eagerly at the base of her hips. Aya’s hair flares ever brighter as his hands continue to explore and tease her body, casting sharp shadows to dance across the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last E pulls away, leaving Aya in a panting flush, her long tongue drooping down her chin and letting a small string of saliva connect with her chest below. “You’re so beautiful, Aya. Adorable, even.”, the alchemist states, drinking in the sight of her arousal as he feels his own lust building below. Noticing her misty eyes fixed firmly on his swelling trousers, E nonchalantly gestures to his belt with one eyebrow raised. “Oh, you want this? It’s written clear across your face, you know.” Aya breaks from her reveries to shake her head from side to side, whining, “Nooo, you just… you can’t just do that and not… not give me…” E gives an affectionate chuckle, all too familiar with the war between her timid nature and sleeping lust that Aya battles every day. “Not give you my cock? It’s right here, Aya. You just have to come and get it. Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aya’s blush only grows more fierce as she shakily dismounts from the table, making her way toward E and dropping to her knees before his bulging trousers. “Good girl”, E smiles, ruffling her hair and sparking her flames to rise even higher, the fire lapping harmlessly at his skin. The dragon’s nervousness is not enough to disguise the practiced motion with which she works his waistband however, and E’s half-erect member is soon unleashed. Already nearing to the thickness of her dainty wrists, the fat cock curves magnificently toward the floor as the thick veins tracings its dark surface pulse with every beat of his quickened heart. It is all Aya can do for a moment to stare directly at it, taking in the size of his expanding shaft, the weighty balls hanging full and low beneath… her favorite treat, whether she can hide or not. She can’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You pretty little thing, I bet you’re just dying for a taste. Here, let me help you…”, E speaks down to her, his tone sweet yet edged with mounting lust. Gripping his cock around the base, the scientist swings the heavy member onto the bridge of Aya’s nose, summoning a surprised “Eep!” from her before sliding it down her face and toward her lips, leaving a smear of slimy precum behind. As the swollen head reaches its destination, Aya opens her mouth and lets her long tongue droop down, panting softly as E pushes himself inside with a deep moan. Once his cock is nice and situated within Aya’s warm, wet mouth, E takes hold of her crackling hair once more, twining his fingers through her incandescent locks as he begins to bob her head up and down with a gentle, yet insistent pressure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, Aya… your mouth is always such a delight! And I love watching you work”, he moans, winking down at her stuffed face and summoning a furious blush and burst of sparks. It doesn’t take long under the ministrations of her lips and tongue for his cock to swell to its full size, and soon each motion of her head pops inches of him deep into her constricting throat to be stimulated with every little sputter and gag she makes as he presses her nose against his stomach, putting her dangling dragon tongue in reach of his balls. E sighs at the pleasure, enjoying his complete domination of her mouth and throat for a moment as he holds her tight against his body and reaches for a nearby elixir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> let you do this all day, Aya… and I know you’d love that, wouldn’t you? But I think a slutty little sweetheart like you deserves much more. Much, much more…” He allows Aya’s fluttering eyes to catch a glimpse of the potion in his hand, causing them to shoot wide in response: Orc Vigor, one of his favorite concoctions, and one she was all-too-familiar with. Downing the thick liquid in a single pour, E grunts as the elixir acts upon his body with unnatural swiftness, increasing his heart rate, swelling his muscles even further, and most importantly: causing his already prodigious cock to grow to a grand degree, its length and girth increasing by the second and stretching poor Aya’s face and throat to an almost comical limit. It isn’t long before she taps out, pushing away from his body and falling to the floor in a coughing, spit-stained heap, E’s elixir-reinforced erection looming large and imposing above her, an aggressive-looking monster cock of a size of, well… an orc’s, a continuous stream of thick viscous precum oozing from its raging head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Up and at ‘em, Aya. This cock isn’t going to take care of itself.”, E teases, reaching down to lift the messy dragon to her feet. “We both know how badly you want this, no point in playing innocent any longer… look!” Picking her up around the waist, E turns her around and hooks his arms under her knees, pressing her back to his chest as she straddles his violently throbbing cock. “I can feel your heat against my shaft, girl. You’re practically drenched”, he whispers into her ear, punctuating his words with a firm nibble. Aya covers her flushed face with her hands, shaking her head from side to side as she whimpers “Nooo~” repeatedly, wanting to be spared the embarrassment, the sheer vulnerability of her position combined with the iron-hard shaft twitching against her soaking wet pussy distilling into a heady, lustful mixture that begins to rapidly erode her inhibitions. She is barely aware through her criss-crossed fingers of the fact that E has carried her effortlessly out of the lab and up to the bedroom they often shared, stopping only once he reached the large full-size mirror…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aya is riveted by the sight of her body on full display before her, unable and utterly unwilling to escape E’s grasp as he lifts her higher and higher, raising her up until his cock snaps upright against his stomach, pointed straight toward her hungry cunt. “Watch, Aya. See how easily you take it, feel every inch slide inside, until you are full of me. Don’t you dare look away”, he grunts once more against her neck, before lowering her down onto his shaft and spearing her intimate place on his massive, magic-enhanced member. As soon as the firm head of his cock spreads her folds apart, Aya’s hair ignites completely in a burst of bluish flame as the last of her inhibitions snap and she cries out, “Oh yes, yes! E, your cock! I love it! I love your huge cock!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scientist’s monstrous member sinks effortlessly inside Aya’s cock-hungry cunt, her belly bulging obscenely as her petite body accommodates his girth. Once she is seated fully on his shaft, E adjusts his grip, Aya’s body held aloft by nothing but his twitching pillar of a member for a moment before he twists her arms behind her back and links his fingers behind her neck, contorting her small frame into a perverse full nelson position before beginning to buck his hips, bouncing her up and down on his turgid shaft. “Don’t blink, girl”, he growls, keeping her head pointed toward the mirror and the sight of her sopping pussy being stirred up and violated as her body is claimed completely by him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thick inches thrust deep inside her, stretching the dragon to her limit as her insides wrap and writhe around him. Her mind addled by the all-encompassing experience of being used as a tight little toy by her love, she watches as her juices run freely down his shaft, coating the massive orbs of his bouncing balls as they pull tight against his body in pleasure before spattering to the floor below. She has no time to be bothered by the mess, however, as a screaming orgasm builds quick and white-hot within her core. She cries out, attempting to throw her blazing head back in ecstasy only to find her neck forced forward, fixating her tear-streaked gaze on the image of her quaking pussy squirting against the bottom half of the mirror with a loud splash. “Oooh w-wait, E! E! Slow down, I’m cumming!”, she yells, futily attempting to shake her head from side to side as he continues to drive her down onto his cock, relentlessly pushing her past wave after cresting wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For his part, E relishes the experience of making her cum again and again on his aching cock, the sensation of her body shuddering and contracting around and against him beyond anything he could handle without the Orc Vigor potion coursing through his veins. “What a shameless slut you really are, Aya”, he pants, his taunts falling on almost deaf ears as his lover moans louder and louder with each powerful thrust. “Just look at you, the you you always try to hide, the you only I see, every time I look into your eyes.” Aya giggles, shameless, her mouth agape and tongue lolling out as her eyes go slack and slink into a cross-eyed gaze. “E… I want your cum, please… I want you to cum inside of me, E! Ehehehe, gimme your fucking cum, fill me up to bursting!”, she manages to mutter, her speech sultry and slurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Egged on by her words and his own desire to release the potent tension building his loins, E spins around toward the bed, his cock taking Aya with him. With a groan, he lifts her bodily off of his shaft, the churned up precum and free-flowing lubrication of her pussy spilling out of her gaping hole as he tosses her back onto the mattress and clambers over her, pushing her legs high over her head as his pushes himself back inside of her and presses his body against hers to bring their faces close together. Holding Aya’s flaming hair away from the flammable sheets, he locks his lips with her, swallowing her moans as he drives himself down to the root within her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time seems to lose most of its meaning for Aya as she is locked into E’s savage mating press, her body folded over and stomach distending with agonizing pleasure as he sucks her lengthy tongue into his mouth, pushing and prodding it against every surface of his own as he fucks her with a fierce and unrelenting pace. There is nothing to her world but E’s eyes locked on hers, the feverish slap of his massive cock churning up her insides, and the overwhelming pleasure of her cunt being filled again and again, every inch of his veiny member sliding in and out of her poor abused hole with each thrust. How long she lays there, a vessel for E’s pleasure, his love… how many times she cums, her squeals smothered by E’s lips, Aya has no idea… all she knows is that she needs this, needs to be used, to be shown what she is good for when she is too normally too shy to even kiss her lover on the cheek if someone is watching…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, a change: E’s pace increases fervently, his eyes glass over as he reaches a jackhammer pace, pushing them both to their limits. With a final thrust, he slams into her, and they both struggle to call each other’s names between their tangled tongues. Aya can feel him pulse within her, the strength of his enhanced manhood practically lifting her off the mattress with each rope of thick semen shot inside of her. The volume of is too great, spurt after spurt of milky white cum dumping into her for what must last a minute or more, overflowing her bottomed-out cunt and pooling down her cheeks, her tail, staining the sheets as he refuses to release her from his press until every drop is emptied from his balls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lay there a moment, E on top of her, a sweaty mess of tangled bodies, shuddering with every little movement that pushes and pulls his still-firm cock within her. At last, E pushes away from the bed, withdrawing his slimy semi from her gaped, semen-drenched cunt and flopping against her stomach with a pleasant slap. Looking down at his handiwork, E can only smile softly as he admires the shameless state of his well-fucked partner. “You’re so cute after, you know that?”, he smirks, wiping sweat from his brow. “I love you so freaking much, Aya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she can respond, a voice chimes in from the doorway: “How come you never tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>that, E?” Aya squeaks in surprise, bolting upright, cum flying from her body as she quickly gathers up the sheets to hide her body. E sighs, turning to face the blonde succubus standing out in the hall, a length of high-quality velvet rope wrapped around her arm. “Rebby, do you mind knocking next time? We were just in the middle of-”, she strides into the room, heedless of his words as she glances down at his cummy cock, already swelling back to full mast. “I know what you were up to, dummy. Orc Vigor, right? I always loved that one. Now step aside and give me a turn, there’s a few new knots I want to try… you don’t mind, do you Aya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face blushing once more from behind the feeble protection of the covers pulled close to her chin, Aya glances between Rebby’s buxom figure, and E’s cock eagerly awaiting its second round… she shakes her head delicately, and manages to whisper: “Nuh-uh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rebby smiles, tracing a finger along E’s length to collect a healthy dollop of cum and bring it to her lips before passing him by and mounting the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comments welcome.</p><p>My info can be found <a href="https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile">here.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>